The goal of this R34 application is to create and formative evaluate an intervention that promotes healthful lifestyle for Chinese immigrants at risk for developing diabetes based on the principles of Diabetes Prevention Program intervention. The acceptability and feasibility of the intervention will be assessed in a two-arm pilot randomized trial (n=60) that will compare the effects of a lifestyle intervention (n=30) to a minimal control intervention (n=30). The R34 evaluation at the end of 6 months and at 12 months will examine changes in weight and biomarkers including fasting blood glucose and insulin, HbA1c, lipid profile (total, HDL and LDL cholesterol, and triglycerides), and blood pressure. Measures of lifestyle changes will include dietary intake and physical activity. The study will also assess change in psychological measures. The pilot study will use the RE-AIM evaluation framework to focus on: Reach - How many of the eligible participants actually enrolled in the study? Efficacy/Effectiveness -How did the intervention affect participant's weight and other measures? Adoption: How acceptable were the interventions to the participants? Implementation - How many of the intervention activities were provided as planned? Maintenance - How much of the intervention effect is sustainable? The longer term effects of the intervention will be evaluated in a subsequent R18 clinical trial. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Lifestyle change can reduce the risk of developing diabetes. This project will tailor the successful Diabetes Prevention Program lifestyle intervention to focus on the needs of high risk immigrants from China. The effects of the intervention will be evaluated in a pilot study assessing lifestyle and weight changes. The evaluation of the intervention will be used to plan a larger study to examine health outcomes.